PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Administrative Core (AC) exists to promote the vision of the Ponce Health Sciences University- Moffitt Cancer Center (PHSU-MCC) Partnership, which is to reduce health disparities in a variety of different ways, ultimately resulting in improved cancer treatments and precision medicine approaches best suited for the Puerto Rico and Florida Hispanic populations. The AC plays a significant role, serving as the functional infrastructure of the Partnership, promoting innovative cancer research, outreach and biobanking toward an underserved population, and research education of under-represented individuals. Specifically, it provides oversight, organization, and ongoing evaluation for the scientific and administrative aspects of the Partnership. Such oversight includes but is not limited to day-to-day administrative and financial oversight, coordination of activities, and logistical support. Administrative and coordinating activities occur at both institutions, with continuous communications being one of the principal responsibilities of the AC. In the renewal, the AC will retain a composition/configuration similar to that in the current Partnership. This structure is highly effective in providing scientific and administrative oversight while promoting collaboration among the multiple components. For the competitive renewal, the Specific Aims of the AC are to: 1) Provide the functional infrastructure of the Partnership in terms of innovation, direction, leadership, and fiscal/administrative support for the individual scientific projects and cores, 2) Facilitate communications at all levels, 3) Set expectations, provide support, and monitor the productivity of the Partnership?s projects and cores.